1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voltage detection circuits, particularly, to an alternating current voltage detection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Home appliances are generally powered by Alternating Current (AC) power source, and if the power supplied to the home appliance is unstable, the home appliance may be damaged. Therefore, it is necessary to detect and examine the voltage of the AC power supplied to home appliances and provide a prompt if the characteristics of the voltage is abnormal.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an AC voltage detection circuit to overcome the described limitations.